Return To The Falls
by AsherDash50
Summary: Dipper and Mabel head back to the weird and wacky town of Gravity Falls. What awaits them is unknown.


**Welcome** **back readers. I know I've been gone for a while now but it's only because if finals. My phone hasn't been helping as it's always having problems which doesn't let me write. But anyway here's the new story I promised but never gave. But before that I want to say I've made a Facebook account where I'll post updates on stories and pictures of things happening in stories.**

Mabel almost hit the roof of the bus. Nobody could blame her, she was really excited. The first and worst year of middle school was over and she, Dipper and Waddles were going back to Gravity Falls.

"Hey cool it back there", the driver said.

Mable sat down instantly. "It's not my fault that my excitement has me all worked up", she replied crossing her arms and turning her head to face the window. Waddles oinked sassly ( **Yes, I know that's not a real word)** and did the same.

Dipper, however, showed his excitement in a different way. He was writing down in his own journal that he hoped to fill with information just like Ford's journals before they we're burnt by Bill.

 _After what seemed like an eternity in that horrible school we finally return to the town of mystery and weirdness, Gravity Falls. What awaits us, we do not knoe but we'll be ready,_ He looked up at Mable who was talking to Waddles, _we always are._

 **Line Break that's not there but I say it is.**

"Approaching Gravity Falls, Ohio in five minutes", The driver said.

"Ok Mister Driver man" Mabel said. She rushed over to Dipper. "DIPPER WE'RE ALMOST THERE", She screamed making him almost fall out of the seat.

"Mabel you don't have to yell, ouch", Dipper said trying to recover from the sudden yelling attack.

"I know but I felt like it was the best way to show you how I feel. AND I FEEL LIKE YELLING, LOOK!", She said pointing to something very noticable against all the trees.

"What is that?" Dipper asked walking to the front of the bus to get a better look. It was clear white and had some random colors criss cross sing around the white. As they got closer it became more clearer. The white thing was a banner and the criss crossing colors were letters. They spelt out

 **WELCOME BACK**

 **DIPPER AND MABLE**

Mabel saw Dipper's name but not her's and was confused. "Hey where's my name?", She said.

"I'm pretty sure they just spelt your name wrong Mabel", Dipper said. Mabel face cleared up. The bus grew closer to their stop they could see some familiar faces. The bus came to a stop. "Gravity Falls, Oregon anybody getting off?", the bus driver asked. Mabel ran to her seat, grabbed her luggage and was off the bus in an instant running to the crowd gathered at the banner. Dipper just smiled as he did the same, but more slowly.

Mabel ran and ran until she jumped into Grenda's arms. "Friends!", She yelled as Candy joined the hugged and the three bounced up and down squealing.

"DIPPER GET IN ON THIS", Grenda yelled grabbing an unsuspecting Dipper with her giant arm.

"Grenda... Too... much... can't... breathe... gonna... die", Dipper was gasping for her as Grenda put him down. He didn't have much time to recover as Soos pulled Dipper and Mabel into a bear-like hug.

"Dudes you don't know how much I missed you" He said. The twins' faces started turning a light shade of purple. "Soos you're going to choke us", Dipper choked out.

Soos put them down and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that dudes, it's just my excitement got the best off me", Soos said.

"Alright it's my turn to almost kill them" a voice said. Dipper instantly recognized the voice. "Wendy" he said as she grabbed him into his third hug. This hug, however, was more gently and controlled. Mabel soon joined the two and so did everyone else.

"So how are you guys?", Mabel asked.

"Mabel there's so much to tell you about but we can't do it here" Candy said.

"Which is why I'm throwing a party at the mystery shack", Soos said.

"Oh yeah, how's the shack doing Soos?", Dipper asked.

"We'll it's alot more improved and business is always booming", Soos said.

"Well that's enough talking for now let's head to the shack", Mabel half-yelled.

"To the shack" Dipper repeated raising his hand in the hair. The others did the same as they headed to the shack.

 **Line Break**

As Mabel and Dipper approached the shack the could see big differences. The shack was way larger than it was before. The original building wasn't even on the ground, but on top of two other buildings.

"Soos what happened to the shack?", Dipper asked still taking in the new shack.

"Well after the fight with that triangle dude and Stan turned the shack over to me, I decided to give the shack a new look", Soos explained.

"You're telling me", Dipper said walking towards the door.

"Is that a dinosaur head?!", Mabel asked pointing to the big reptile head protruding from the wall.

"Yeah", Soos said chuckling. The group approached the doors and pushed a button. The two doors slid open.

Mabel gasped. "You have slidy doors?", She asked, mesmerized by the door.

"Is this an elevator. Soos you weren't kidding when you said you gave the shack a new look", Dipper said.

Soos pressed another button as the elevator moved. The doors opened and the group were created by the shack's living room.

"Hello again couch, hello again TV" Mabel began to walk around the room greeting each and every object in the room.

"Make yourselves at home dudes, your rooms are still upstairs so I guess you already did that"Soos said.

Mabel grabbed Candy and Grenda's arms as they dashed upstairs, ready to catch up on all the things they missed.

 **Well there's the chapter. So my thought process is that this will be updated every Saturday. But it might be difficult with my idiotic phone. Hopefully I get things I need for Christmas. But anyways until next time, byeeeeeeee**. **Also here's my fb profile https//asher.dash.16**


End file.
